


this could be the beginning

by girlsarewolves



Category: DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, a moment in the life, could be read as shippy or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: When the dust settles and the beasts have run past, Faora looks to her savior; he is another cadet, older though. She knows him only by reputation - he is perhaps two years her senior, and the top of the class, already a training instructor's assistant.His gaze turns to her, and he nods once. "Senior Cadet Zod. Thank you."She nods back, and smiles tersely. "Cadet Faora. And it is I who must thank you."





	this could be the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply due to anxiety, lack of energy, pressed for time, or a combination of all of the above. (I do try to reply, but can't promise anything!) [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> Also, if you don’t want a reply, for any reason whatsoever, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

* * *

Faora Ul does not feel fear. It is a literal impossibility; her bloodline has been dedicated to the military for generations. The fear has been bred out; a soldier frozen by fear is a soldier frozen by death.  
  
She does not feel fear when training is interrupted by the stampede of bulls, when future comrades are trampled and gored. She does not feel fear when another soldier-in-training barrels past her and knocks her down in the way of the incoming charge.  
  
It is regret and shame that fill her. She is the latest heir of the Ul bloodline; she is the first female warrior in her family since her great grandmother. She was to bring a new era of prestige and glory to her bloodline, to the House of Ul.  
  
She was to die a warrior's death when death finally came for her. Now she will die a failure in a tragedy.  
  
And then hands are under her arms, yanking her to her feet, and a voice yells at her to run. The hands let go and let her run.  
  
Faora has always been fast, and reaches safety first. Perhaps it is instinct, perhaps reflex. But she turns and grabs the hand of her savior, pulling him into the cavern where the others have taken shelter as the beasts reach them, galloping past.  
  
When the dust settles and the beasts have run past, Faora looks to her savior; he is another cadet, older though. She knows him only by reputation - he is perhaps two years her senior, and the top of the class, already a training instructor's assistant.  
  
His gaze turns to her, and he nods once. "Senior Cadet Zod. Thank you."  
  
She nods back, and smiles tersely. "Cadet Faora. And it is I who must thank you." There is still shame, shame that she so easily let herself be knocked down, that she needed help to safety. But it is her shame, and to Zod she now owes her life.  
  
The senior cadet smiles back, his expression almost as terse as her own; she is not sure if it is a gentle mockery or if like her he finds difficulty in pleasantries. "The one who pushed you; he fell and injured himself. More than likely he was killed in the stampede."  
  
Faora's smile eases then, grows a little wider. "Good. A deserter who only thinks of himself is not fit to protect Krypton."  
  
"No," Zod replies, and though his smile does not grow, Faora is certain there is a wryness to it. "He is not."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story back from either 2013 or 2014. Basically a scene from a prequel fic I will never have the focus to write. Full disclosure: I did not read the novelization for MoS, so I'm just making things up in this. But what was established/set up in MoS really fascinated me (still does, tbh) with Kryptonian society and people's fates being chosen. The whole 'pre-destination vs. free will' thing going on with Kal and Krypton is really interesting to me, so that definitely comes through when I write about Faora. Also - I'm going to be real honest and say: imo, Faora was actually the better fighter of these two, however, I feel there were definitely some occasions where Zod saved her skin which in turn helped secure her ride or die loyalty (also while I did not read the MoS novelization, from what I've heard it included the whole 'tigress of Zod, hates men and loves to kill them' angle at least to an extent? so then I think her feeling she owes Zod makes sense with that, too). That's just my headcanon though. :D Feedback appreciated!


End file.
